


The Gods That Paint The Earth

by lilserket



Series: Painting the earth [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love between two gods is forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods That Paint The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is before part 1 and goes into it.

The wind blows softly through the courtyard, chimes could be heard hanging off of the white stone buildings.

"I knew you would be here Kenma."

Kenma's ear twitched as he opened his eye's the sun shineing brightly above him. He looked over noticing the silver hair first. "Sugawara," he commented sitting up from the grass, fixing his white robes what faded into the sunset at the bottom of the material.

Sugawara smiled gently, his robes were a light grey with faint flower prints on it. "How have you been? You rarely step out of your deity room...you never come to the meetings either."

"I don't have much time before the sky has to be repainted....the meetings take place in the wrong time," the young god muttered cat ears falling back. "Is there a reason for me to be there?"

"There's tension growing between Vesmuytur and our land" the flower god sighed crouching down. "We got a letter, there are threats out against the main land," he told him poking the ground as small flowers grew around his hand.

Kenma's face didn't change as he watched the flowers bloom. "They've always wanted to take over the main land, they're all bark and no bite," he shruged reaching down picking one of the flowers, holding it in his hand.

"This is serious. There are threats against you now. You don't have a guardian, you are an easy target to take out. If they were to attack you and you were captured, or worse killed, they can steal your place and turn Earths sky to black, black is suffocating to some humans, we can't allow that to happen."

"Do they plan on killing me?" The sky god asked closing his hand around flower, smashing it.

"No, they plan to kidnap you...but we don't know what they plan for after you're taken other than taking your position."

"Then I'm not worried," Kenma turned his hand over allowing the crushed petals to fall on to the grass. "They would have to actually attempt to kidnap me first," he added getting up from the grass as Sugawara got up as well.

"At least think about getting a guardian, even asking a god for protection until you find a human to take."

"Can gods ask other gods to be their guardians?" the cat asked curiously, ears perked up.

"Yes, they would give up their position temporarily, it's just forbidden to fall in love with another god," the rabbit informed stepping away. "I know you like being alone, just think about it," he pleaded as a male in grey armor came to his side.

"Mm..." Kenma replied walking away from the two. If he did ask as god, he couldn't ask one from the mainland if Vesmuytur wants to take it over, but why was the target him, all he does is paint the sky. He sighed, shoulders drooping as he walked on the sidewalk as a carriage pulled up.

"Where to?"

"My home," he told the carriage driver as he sat on the velvet red seats, the carriage pulling away.

* * *

 

Kenma's home wasn't like everyone else's. He stayed out in the country side, closer to the line separating Hairia and the mainland Zetharus. It was quiet and peaceful, where as when he goes to the main house there is talking and whispers.

He watched his home come into view, it was a small house, his deity room was under it so there wasn't any light what could come in and mess with the colors.

"We're here," the driver told him as they came to a stop.

"Mm...thank you," Kenma replied as he got off of the carraige, walking through the grass to his home, his robe trailing behind him as he walked up to his door, a gentle breeze blowing his hair. 'Consider getting a guard,' Sugawara's words still fresh in his mind.

"I don't need a guard..." he whispered to himself opening the door and walking inside, orbs lighting the house as he walked by. He moved to the kitchen, grabbing a cup, filling it with water. "They won't try anything," he whispered taking the cup of water to his plants by the window, pouring the water onto the soil.

He looked out at the sky noticing the sun starting to lower. 'It's time,' he thought setting the cup beside one of the little plants before moving quickly to the door wha lead to his deity room.

His deity room was dark with color orbs floating around, a table with a soft glow was next to the wall, it had the Earth rotating on it, most gods had a giant orb of the earth, he found this way much easier to paint.

Kenma moved his robes so his hand were free as he walked over to the table, sitting down. He reached over grabbing a paint brush as orbs started to circle him. He held his palm out, an orange orb coming to a stop above it, allowing him to place the paint brush in it before dragging it over the table, a light orange glowing instead of blue. He tossed the orb away only to be replaced by another, red. His brush stroked gently as the colors rotated, red to pink, to purple, to a dark blue for the night sky.

He set the brush down as the Earth rotated to the night sky. Smiling, he stood up walking back to the stairs, slowly ascending above ground. "Ah...my guarden," he remembered walking to the front door. He walked out into the night, orbs following after him to light the way as he went around his house to his little vegatable guarden, the orbs moving into light stands.

"It would have been a shame if I lost you," Kenma frowned looking around the ground before finding his hose and turned the water on. He hummed happily alone as he wet the soil to keep his guarden alive. "There," he cooed proud of himself for remembering to water it, last time he had a guarden it didn't survive very long.

The orbs moved again, circling the god as his cat ears twitched. A sound coming from the north catching his attention. "A flute?" he questioned outloud moving towards where the noise was coming from, the orbs following him. Floating around frantically trying to get him to stop before wondering into the ope. "Calm down," he told the balls of light as he stepped out of his house line, the orbs disappearing as the darkness surrounded him.

The flute noise was louder once he stepped out of his house boundry. 'It must be coming from Hairia,' he thought walking through the grass.

He walked and walked, until the noise was loud and clear as he approached the river seperating Hairia and Zetharus. There. Was a god with owl like wings sitting on a rock in front of the river. "So it is a God of Hairia playing the flute," he spoke loud enough for the other god to hear him.

The god was wearing a dark brown and black robe without sleeves, green markings on his face like tree roots. Kenma felt his breath stop when the god looked up at him, piercing glowing orange eyes staring at him.

"What brings the God of Zetharus to the border?" the god asked as he lowered his flute.

Kenma took the god's looks in before his ears pirked up. "I heard you playing it from my home," he told him looking back in the direction he came.

"You heard it from your home?"

"Mm...I live outside of middle of the mainlands," the cat told the owl. "I'm Ke--"

"Kenma," the owl chirped a small smile on his face watching the god jump back. "Everyone knows the beautiful god what paints the sky," the god chuckled standing up on the rock, wings spreading out.

"Oh..."

"You're very popular you know? Between the lands. There's always whispers of people wanting to see you in person, but you're never at gatherings," the god added stretching out his arms before bending down.

"I...it's just...crowded places aren't my thing," Kenma muttered looked at the ground, his eye's widened jumping back as feet came into view. He looked up to see the god in front of him holding out a hand.

"Akaashi, God of Tree's," Akaashi smiled keeping his hand out as the sky god took it hesitantly. "I'll be here the next night, I hope you grace me with your presences again," he bent down while pulling Kenma's hand up, kissing his knuckles gently before letting go.

Kenma's eyes widened his face heating up as he pulled his hand to his chest. He watched Akaashi jump into the air before taking off back into his own land. "Akaashi," he let the owl's name roll off his tongue as he stepped away from the river, heading back to the safety of his home.

* * *

 

The next day was the same, he'd go lay in the garden in main house and Sugawara would press his concern. This time his guardian was there with him.

"This is Daichi, my guardian," Sugawara smiled as the guard bowed to him slightly.

"Hi," Kenma whispered looking up at the guardian as he laid in the grass. "I ran into a god from Hairia last night," he mentioned eye's moving to Sugawara.

"You did? Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" the flower god gasped sitting down next him.

"I'm fine...they were nice," the cat told him, remembering the kiss the god placed on his knuckles, face heating up slightly. "His name is Akaashi, he's the tree god and he plays the flute."

"I know Akaashi...we work together often between my flowers and his trees," Sugawara giggled as he bloomed flowers under his hand, picking them up. "He's a very nice god. Very trustworthy...he's almost as pretty as you," he hummed making a crown with the flowers he picked.

Kenma watched the flower god craft. "His eye's are intense," he commented sitting up from laying on the grass as he brush his fingers through his hair.

"His eyes are very intense, the orange seems to glow in any kind of light," the flower god agreed as he placed the flower crown on top of Kenma's head, moving it around so his cat ears weren't trapped under it. "Why do you hide your tail?"

Kenma pouted as the flower crown was placed upon his head. "I don't like it," he shrugged, reaching up to touch the flowers on his head. "I don't like looking at it."

"What kind of tail do you have to make you hate it?" Daichi asked looking down at the gods. "Sorry, if that's over stepping my boundries..."

The god hesitated before reaching behind him, pulling his robes back. There, was a long fluffy black and tan tail flicking back and forth. "It's long and fluffy, it gets tangled easily, people used to step on it....I don't like it," he muttered his tail was long enough to drag on the ground, which his why his robes trailed behind him to hide it also so people would watch their step.

"It's so pretty," he heard the guard tell him as he quickly covered it back up. "What about you Sugawara? Why do you hide your dove wings?" Kenma asked as the flower god frowned.

"Because they are little anyways...I can't fly with them so why not just cover them," Sugawara shrugged as the sun started to go down. "You need to return to your deity room, we'll talk later," the flower god reached over patting Kenma's leg before getting up.

* * *

 

Kenma sighed as he walked outside. It was quiet, the sound of a flute playing wasn't there. 'Maybe he couldn't come,' he thought tending to his garden as the sweet melody from a flute made his ears twitch as he stood up straight. "So he didn't forget," a small smile tugged on his lips as he turned the water off before walking out of his house boundary, he could almost hear the orbs call him back.

He was fine though. He was safe. Nothing would harm him out this way.

"Akaashi," he called out his walk turning into a jog as he got to the river, the tree god lowering his flute with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Kenma," Akaashi greeted as he rose from the rocks before flying over, landing in front of the sky god. "This is pretty," he chuckled reaching out to touch the flower crown still on the cats head.

Kenma's face heated up. How could he forget about the flower crown. "Sugawara put it on, I forgot to take it off," he spoke quickly reaching up to take it off but the tree god grabbed his wrists lowering them.

"Keep it on, it's pretty on you," the owl smiled with a gentle look in his eyes. "Is there something you'd like to do?" he asked keeping a hold on the cat's wrists.

The sky god looked down at his hands before looking back up. "Mm..I was wondering if you would play the flute for me tonight," he requested as Akaashi finally let go of his wrists, allowing them to fall to his side.

"I can do that...let's set by the water," Akaashi hummed taking hold of Kenma's hand, leading him to the river before sitting down, pulling his flute from it's pouch.

Kenma smiled sitting down next to him. The breeze was calm as the tree god began to play. He closed his eyes listening closely before he felt himself start to drift to sleep after a few minutes, leaning over.

Akaashi jumped slightly feeling the god bump into him, he looked over noticing the god was asleep. 'Cute,' he thought setting his flute down before gently moving so Kenma could sleep comfortably in his lap.

_'He's a little stubborn when it comes to the thought of a guardian, he's a target now and still doesn't want someone with him. Akaashi, you're good around others...I think you would be good for him."_

Sugawara's words played in his mind as he heard the grass move against the wind. Akaashi frowned as he snapped his head to the side, orange eyes blazing as a snake slithered close to Kenma. He gritted his teeth as wooden spike went through the ground stabbing the snake straight through. 'It would be that god,' he thought looking across the land eye's focusing on the reptile god, who was smiling at them.

Akaashi growled holding the sky god closer to him.

* * *

 

Kenma groaned as he opened his eyes looking around at where he was. 'This isn't my house,' he thought, eyes widening as he shot up from the bed before noticing he was in a short brown robe, not at all long enough to cover his tail.

"Oh, you're awake," Akaashi smiled walking into the room with a tray full of fruits. "You fell asleep while I was playing, I didn't want to wake you so I brought you to my place. I hope that's alright," he walked over setting the tray of food on the bed before waving him back over to the bed.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to fall asleep," the cat mummbled walking back to the bed sitting down, he looked at the brightly colored, fresh fruit in front of him.

"Why do you keep your tail hidden? It's beautiful," the owl commented as Kenma took a bight out of an apple slice. Akaashi smirked seeing the god shy away.

"It's annoying," Kenma muttered keeping his head down as he ate. He jumped slightly as his tail was tugged and pulled up on to the bed.

"You must be special, for a tail to be this long," the tree god cooed as he brushed his fingers through the black and tan fur, not noticing the red face growing on the sky god.

Kenma's hand shook as he held a grape in his hand. He was trying so hard, but his throat trembled as purring sound was finally released as the older god kept stroking his tail, taking the knots out of his fur. He gasped dropping the grape to hold his throat, the purring wouldn't stop. It was embarrassing.

Akaashi smirked, eyes narrowing as the god broke down in front of him. The soft purrs god louder the more he brushed the tail. "Why are you trying to cut off your purring, it's cute," he complimented watching the cat dig his nails into his throat.

"No. It's embarrassing," The sky god's voice trembled before grabbing his tail, pulling it away.

"It's nice to hear though...you were enjoying it," The owl pointed out as Kenma got up from the bed.

"I need to go. I have to get back to my deity room," Kenma spoke quickly looking around for his robes. He looked towards Akaashi noticing him pointing to the desk near the door.

* * *

 

It had been a week since Kenma had last seen Akaashi. Akaashi was dangerous. He was letting him be too close too fast. He needed to seperate himself from that god.

His heart fluttered sickenly at the thought of seeing Akaashi again. He knew what he was feeling for him already. It's forbidden between gods, but the tree god was diferent than the others. He was enjoyable to be around.

"Stop it Kenma," he hissed at himself in the mirror looking at the red markings lining his eyes, the bottom were three red dots. "You can't feel this way about a god," he told himself huffing as he turned from the mirror, walking to go outside.

He needed to walk. To get fresh air. Kenma looked up at the sky, the sun shining brightly above him as he started his jounrey.

He walked and walked until the river seperating Hairia and Zetharus came into view. "Of course he isn't here...it's daylight."

"Who isn't here?" an un-familiar voice spoke scaring Kenma as he turned around. There was a god in white what slowly changed to a scaley pattern on his robes. He was smiling, fangs showing. "Who are you," Kenma hissed, an uncomfortable feeling growing in his stomach.

"You're as pretty as the rumors say you are, one of the prettiest gods in the land of Zetharus," the god complimented taking steps towards him.

Kenma hissed stepping back, the fur on his ears standing out. "Answer me! Who are you," he snapped looking back, noticing he was on the edge of the river.

"So pretty," the god cooed pressing closer now that the sky god was trapped between him and a river. "You would be so pretty by my side," he chuckled raising a hand, pressing it gently against Kenma's cheek.

"Don't touch me," the cat hissed smacking the hand from his face.

"Kenma!" Akaashi's voice range out as the tree god flew quickly towards the two. 'I knew I shouldn't have moved to far away,' he mentally hit himself.

"A pity, your boyfriend is here," the reptile god sighed before an eerie smile appeared on his.

Kenma frowned looking back towards Akaashi, his heart fluttering. "Akaashi!" he called out as hands were suddenly shoving him, the next thing he knew he was under water. His eye's were wide as a hand reached into the water grabbing him and pulling him out of the water.

He coughed as Akaashi patted his back. "Who was that?" he gasped as he threw up a small amount of water.

"I'm not sure. He's most likely from Vesmuytur, one after you that's for sure," Akaashi muttered feathers ruffling. "He's nothing but a snake, he won't touch you with me around."

"With you around?" Kenma's chest tightened, the feeling from earlier coming back. "No...you have to stay away, I'm fine on my own," he whispered slowly getting up, his robes were heavy from holding water.

"Kenma, you can't be by yourself anymore, not with that god around wanting to take you. I'm going to protect you," the owl pressed, standing in front of him. "I won't let that god touch you."

"You can't, you'll get to close to me...there's a feeling in my chest, Akaashi, I can't let you be my guardian," the cat whimpered ears flattening as a hand took his, bringing it up to Akaashi's chest.

"A feeling in my chest towards you is fondness, and love. When that snake touched you I had a rush jealousy. I couldn't stand someone else touching you," Akaashi admitted smiling softly at the god in front of him, keeping his hand to his chest.

"It's against the law of gods. Gods cannot be with each other."

"Then let me be your guardian. Then it will be voided."

Kenma shot his head up looking at the tree god. "But you'll lose your power as a god, you're land needs you," he gasped curling his hand into the god's robes.

"It would be temporary...."

"So we would be together, but only for a short time?"

"..."

Kenma frowned pulling his hand away. He should have never left his house that night. "Will you be my guardian?" the question runs out of his mouth without thinking.

"Yes," Akaashi answered letting the sky god pull him down into a hard, desparet kiss. Light shining around them. He could feel his powers being stripped from him, his robes changing to armor. He looked at Kenma, pulling away slightly only to pull him back into another kiss, rougher this time.

They both knew the pain what will come with this set up in due time. Akaashi would have to go back to being god once Kenma takes in a human as guardian, there romance would forbidden again.

* * *

 

Kenma sighed as the sun shined into his room, arms circled around his waist, one petting his tail causing him to purr. It had been a month since Akaashi became his guardian. Word had traveled fast across the lands about the god losing his position to have an affair with him. Which wasn't all true. Akaashi was there to protect him. The romance had grown steadily after that.

"You're awake," Akaashi commented leaning up to press a kiss on to Kenma's. "The higher ups want to speak with us today," he sighed getting up from the bed, his armor set out neatly.

"Of course they do," Kenma groaned hulling himself out of the bed to change into his robes being sure his tail was hidden.

"It shouldn't be too bad," his guardian reassured him as they held hands, exiting the house.

* * *

 

"Four days is barely enough time to find a guardian!" Akaashi yelled hand slamming on the table in front of him looking at the counsel.

"It has taken too much time. You have been away from your post for too long Akaashi. You know love between gods is forbidden and this was only temorary," the counsil head snapped at him. "Now. Kenma has four days to find a guardian for himself. Once found you will have an extended period of time until the human dies. After that you must cut all feelings from each other."

"Sir!" the owl cried out as a hand was placed gently on top of his own. He looked down at Kenma.

"We have four years right? Let's spend it the best we can then," Kenma smiled, it was sad.

Akaashi could tell he was heart broken. "Okay."

* * *

 

"What about the boy that's watched the sunset for years now?" Akaashi asked arms wrapped around Kenma as he leaned on his back to look at the earth where the god was spying on the boy sitting on the mountain.

"He's watched me for a very long time...I believe he would be right to choose," Kenma sighed, he wasn't happy about choosing a guardian, he hadn't had anything happen to him since Akaashi was around. "I'll have to see him for myself."

"Judge him from up close?" the owl asked as the sky god nodded. "Let's go to bed, it's getting late."

"It's not even past eleven," Kenma pointed out as his guardian dragged him up from his seat.

"Yes but you look tired."

The cat grumbled as he was taken from his deity room back into their shared bedroom.

* * *

 

Akaashi held Kenma to his bare chest, stroking the gods hair, scratching his ears every once in a while, while the cat's tail laid across his waist. "We have four years left still," he whispered listening to the god purr in his arms.

"I don't want to think about it," Kenma muttered against the guardian's bare chest before continuing to purr.

"You'll have to though," the owl sighed sliding down the bed fixing them until they were laying down. "I don't want this to end either."

* * *

 

Kenma woke up first, slowly making his way out of the bed to not wake Akaashi. He moved quickly once out, putting on his robes before leaving the house.

He knows his guardian would be mad at him. He knows he'll get scolded, but he needed to go there alone. He went to the side of the road, wistling as a horse appeared from the ground, going up on it's back legs. "Easy girl," he whispered calming the horse down before getting onto its back

"To the edge," he told her before kicking the horse light as it started to trot before taking off into a run.

It took an hour before he finally reached his destination. A large hole in their world. "Good girl," he complimented as he got off the horse, walking to the edge of the world. "That's really far down," he mumbled to himself leaning over the edge.

Kenma yelped as the world started to shake causing him to lose his balance, the next thing he knew was falling. Falling on to Earth. He screamed as the pressure got to his head, black dots clouding his vision. He blacked out before he hit the ground.

* * *

 

Akaashi groaned feeling around the bed for Kenma. His eyes snapped open realizing the bed was cold. "Kenma!" he called out jumping out of the bed as he rushed to put his armor on.

"Kenma!" he called again walking out of the bedroom. Silence building through out the house. He blinked as the light orbs circled around him then went to the door. His heart tightened as he rushed outside. "Kenma!" he hollared hoping the god was just outside but still no answer.

"Where did he..." his voice trailed off as the once blue sky turned grey. His eyes widened as his wings spread out. "He left Earth," he whispered before frowning. 'He went to find that human,' he thought flying into the sky before flying as fast as his wings would carry him to the opening in the world.

'That was reckless of him, he can't get back on his own,' he bit his lip holding in a frustrated growl.

He flew past other god before perching on top of the ledge, starring down into Earth. "Kenma," he whispered before jumping down towards earth.

He searched high and low for his god before finally picking up on him through the human boy he had come down to see a couple times in the beginning of his and Kenma's relationship while Kenma was asleep.

Akaashi frowned as he marched to the door knocking on it. He could hear Kenma talking inside as he opened the door on his own.

"My guardian is here," Kenma told the boy with a soft smile as he walked over to the owl taking his hand. "Goodbye."

Akaashi let out a calm breath, reminding himself that this was never going to be permanent.

* * *

 

"Tomorrow is the last day isn't it," Kenma whispered leaning against Akaashi chest, purring lightly as the owl brushed out his tail.

"It is," Akaashi sighed pressing a gentle kiss on top of Kenma's head.

"I don't want you to leave..."

"I know."

Kenma huffed looking up before kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 

Kenma stared down at Kuroo laying in a bed of colors. "Kuroo," he called out waking the human from his slumber.

"Am I dead?" Kuroo asked looking up at the god above him.

"Mhmm...you died in your sleep or natural causes," the sky god told him as he sat beside him. "Do you still want to be my guardian?"

"I do."

Kenma's heart hurt knowing Akaashi was watching him from behind. He sighed as he slowly brought his lips to Kuroo's kissing him gently. He felt his connection with the tree god disapper as light went around him and Kuroo.

When it was done he stepped back. Kuroo was in black armor with a cat like helmet, he had cat ears, a tail and wings. 'He probably got them through the connection with Akaashi,' he thought as he felt a hand brush his.

He looked up to see Akaashi back in his normal god robes before watching him leave the deity room. His heart breaking before Kuroo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll show you how being a god works," Kenma sighed heading over to his table his new guardian following behind him.

"Beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma is based off a Maine Coon  
> Kuroo is based off an Oriental longhair  
> Akaashi is based off an Eurasian Eagle-Owl


End file.
